


Un regalo inaspettato

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Quel giorno era il venticinquesimo anniversario della Kelvin, infatti, era stata indetta in tutte le sedi della flotta, una commemorazione solenne, a Londra avevano intitolato anche un archivio, ma forse nessuno sapeva che c’era un’altra ricorrenza da festeggiare.”<br/>[Star Trek - Il futuro ha inizio]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un regalo inaspettato

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Rating: PG, angst  
> Personaggi: Christopher Pike, James Tiberius Kirk  
> Note: ambientata durante Star Trek - Il futuro ha inizio.  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Pike entrò nel locale attese qualche istante per abituarsi alla luce e al rumore, si guardò intorno camminando lentamente tra la gente che ballava in pista.  
Individuò chi cercava seduto in un angolo del bancone del bar, le spalle curve e lo sguardo fisso in un bicchiere di whiskey.  
Si soffermò un momento a osservare il giovane cadetto, la sua espressione era triste e afflitta, in netto contrasto con il sorriso che gli solcava il volto quasi sempre e quell’espressione perennemente canzonatoria come se non prendesse nulla sul serio.  
Il capitano Pike aveva compreso che quella che mostrava ogni giorno era solo una facciata, c’era molto di più in quel ragazzo.  
Non doveva essere facile per il giovane Kirk scontrarsi quotidianamente con la memoria di suo padre, essere messo costantemente a confronto con il tenente George Kirk, l’eroe della USS Kelvin.  
Doveva essere un enorme peso per quelle giovani spalle e il capitano aveva imparato a conoscerlo in quegli anni di accademia; James, dietro quel sorriso affascinante e sfrontato, nascondeva una profonda insicurezza che lo rendeva molto fragile, forse nessuno, oltre a lui, si era ancora accorto di quanto James fosse solo e cercasse disperatamente di colmare quella solitudine.  
Lo raggiunse e gli si sedette accanto; attese che il giovane alzasse lo sguardo chiaro su di lui.  
“Capitano Pike” lo salutò sollevando il bicchiere.  
L’uomo si prese ancora un momento per osservare il giovane, sapeva il perché James Tiberius Kirk si trovava in quello squallido bar a bere, forse era l’unico in tutta la Flotta Stellare che sapeva il perché di quel comportamento e di quell’espressione.  
Per tutti quel giorno era il venticinquesimo anniversario della Kelvin, infatti era stata indetta in tutte le sedi della flotta, una commemorazione solenne, a Londra avevano intitolato anche un archivio, ma forse nessuno sapeva che c’era un’altra ricorrenza da festeggiare.  
“Hai disertato la celebrazione della Kelvin. L’ammiraglio Marcus ti aveva chiesto di parlare a--”  
“Ho rifiutato quando me l’ha proposto. Non sono tenuto a partecipare e non ho nulla da dire.”  
“Sei un cadetto della Flotta Stellare, hai l’obbligo di assistere alle cerimonie ufficiali, oggi è il venticinquesimo anniversario del-”  
“So benissimo che giorno è oggi” lo interruppe ancora, buttando giù in un solo sorso il suo drink.  
Odiava quel giorno, lo detestava con tutto se stesso.  
Sollevò il bicchiere e prontamente il barista lo riempì.  
“Che cosa ci fa qui, capitano Pike? Come ufficiale della Flotta è obbligato a presenziare a questi eventi” sibilò cattivo, bevendo un lungo sorso di whiskey concentrandosi sul lieve bruciore che provocava scendendogli giù per la gola.  
“Mi scusi” si affrettò a mormorare, rendendosi conto di quello che aveva detto; Christopher Pike non c’entrava nulla, non doveva scaricare la sua rabbia su di lui.  
Il capitano sorrise comprensivo “Ero preoccupato. Va tutto bene?” chiese, anche se era evidente che così non fosse.  
“Una meraviglia” mentì sarcastico.  
Pike sospirò piano e gli posò una mano sul braccio “So quel che provi…” tentò ma Jim si volse e piantò i suoi occhi azzurri nei suoi, grandi, lucidi e disperati.  
“No, non lo sa” disse e la sua voce uscì in un lieve e strozzato sussurro.  
“Mi lasci in pace, capitano, non sono dell’umore adatto oggi.”  
“Hai intenzione di restare qui fino a quando non ti reggerai più in piedi?”  
“È un’idea, sì” asserì finendo di bere e porgendo il bicchiere al barista, ma Pike vi posò la mano sopra e scosse la testa in direzione del corpulento uomo.  
Kirk sospirò facendosi indietro.  
“Che ne dici se andiamo via da qui?” propose.  
Jim rifletté un momento stringendosi nelle spalle, non aveva voglia di tornare al dormitorio.  
“Un posto vale l’altro.”  
“Andiamo.”  
Kirk seguì il capitano in silenzio fino a quando non si rese conto che si stavano dirigendo verso il porto spaziale poco distante.  
“Dove stiamo andando?” domandò curioso, quando salirono su uno shuttle da trasporto.  
Pike si limitò a sorridergli e non rispose, Kirk affondò nel sedile accanto al superiore non aveva senso tentare ancora, sapeva che non avrebbe risposto.  
Appoggiò la mano sul finestrino, quando lasciarono l’atmosfera terrestre, comprese che erano diretti verso il molo spaziale.  
“Quella è…”  
“L’Enterprise, sì” disse complimentandosi con se stesso per aver avuto quell’idea.  
L’espressione di Jim, in quel momento era qualcosa di incomparabile: un misto di stupore reverenza e commozione.  
“Il viaggio inaugurale è previsto tra quindici giorni.”  
Jim si volse verso di lui, si umettò le labbra.  
“Grazie” bisbigliò, non riuscendo a dire nulla di più.  
“Non è finita qui.”  
Kirk corrugò la fronte, tornando a osservare fuori dal finestrino, stavano entrando nell’hangar navette.

Il giovane seguì il capitano con il cuore che gli batteva impazzito nel petto; guardandosi intorno affascinato riempiendosi gli occhi di quella meraviglia.  
A bordo c’erano poche persone, qualche guardia, degli ingegneri, qualche addetto alla manutenzione.  
Si rese conto di aver rallentato il passo e che Pike lo stava aspettando, entrarono nel turbo ascensore.  
“È bellissima” riuscì a mormorare.  
Quando le porte si aprirono Jim rimase senza fiato: un’emozione enorme gli rimescolò lo stomaco.  
Si mosse sul ponte di comando osservando le varie postazioni fino alla grande vetrata che si apriva sull’universo punteggiato di stelle.  
“Buon compleanno James.”  
A quelle parole Kirk chiuse gli occhi per un lungo momento, commosso fino alle lacrime. Li riaprì solo quando fu certo di aver ripreso il controllo di se stesso. Pike era al suo fianco e fissava la notte eterna davanti a loro, in silenzio, in attesa.  
“Grazie” disse in un soffio rendendosi conto che in quella parola non riusciva ad esprimere tutta la sua gratitudine ma era certo che Christopher aveva capito.  
Si passò la lingua sulle labbra, deglutendo spingendo giù il groppo che aveva in gola.  
“Non ricevo un regalo così bello da… mai” ammise tristemente.  
“Tua madre…”  
“Mia madre…” una risata amara lasciò la sua gola “Lei ed io quasi non ci parliamo. Mi manda uno sterile messaggio sul padd. Capisco che…” deglutì ancora “Che ogni volta che mi guarda non è me che vede, ma mio padre” sussurrò piano mordendosi le labbra “E questo fa male… tanto male, ogni volta” una lacrima sfuggì al suo controllo ma fu veloce a stemperarla con la mano.  
“Mi scusi.”  
Una volta di più il capitano Pike vide cosa c’era dietro i sorrisi di Jim Kirk, dietro la sua spavalderia e la sua arroganza: un ragazzo solo, con un’enorme eredità sulle spalle, un lascito non voluto ma imposto dalla storia.  
Nato nella battaglia, erede di una leggenda. [*]  
Provò un’immensa pena per lui, quel giovane aveva un immenso potenziale, lui lo vedeva ogni giorno. Aveva superato quasi tutti i suoi compagni di corso, aveva un’attitudine al comando fuori dal comune, un carisma che trascinava chiunque.  
“Io credo in te James. Hai dei risultati al di sopra della norma.”  
Kirk scosse la testa e sbuffò una risata triste “Anche se eccello in tutte le materie, sarò sempre e solo il figlio di George Kirk.”  
Pike lo afferrò per le spalle e lo fece voltare verso la postazione di comando.  
“Guardala” lo invitò “Un giorno non lontano ti siederai su quella poltrona ed eguaglierai tuo padre e molto probabilmente lo supererai.”  
Jim si volse e sorrise: un sorriso sincero che gli illuminava gli occhi e il viso.  
Kirk annuì ancora più commosso incapace di dire o fare qualunque cosa, ma fu Pike ad agire lo trasse a sé in un abbraccio caldo, confortante, paterno.  
Dopo un breve momento di confusione, Jim si rilassò grato di quel gesto tanto inaspettato, quanto immensamente gradito.  
Si beò di quella sensazione mai sperimentata prima, non aveva parole per ringraziarlo, per aver guardato oltre, per averlo compreso come nessuno aveva mai fatto.  
Con riluttanza si sollevò.  
“Non la deluderò Christopher” promise.

\---  
[*] non è farina del mio sacco ma viene da questo video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYZH0zqMAOY&list=FL_ayLBF_-HdCWFXKxz5Df1g

Note dell’Autrice: ecco volevo celebrare il compleanno di Jim Kirk con un fic, l’idea iniziale era di scrivere un bel PWP con rating rosso, tra lui e Spock, ma poi ho pensato che sarebbe stato banale e allora ho scritto questa.  
Il rapporto tra Kirk e Pike nei film di Abrams è davvero molto bello ho pensato che forse poteva anche essere successo una cosa così.  
Critiche e commenti sono sempre ben accetti!  
Alla prossima.  
Un Kiss  
Bombay


End file.
